The Past, The Future and The Down Right Annoying
by Alia-x
Summary: Gabriel's not that easy to kill, and he figured he'd make himself known to the Winchesters with a bang in true Gabriel fashion: they're not gonna know what hit them. Time Travel fic.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Gabriel's not that easy to kill, and he figured he'd make himself known to the Winchesters with a bang in true Gabriel fashion: they're not gonna know what hit them. Time Travel fic. Dean and Sam are thrown through time by Gabriel and come face to face with their younger selves.

**Prologue**

Dean Winchester raced down the road through the storm, catching himself every now and again sneaking glances at his sleeping brother not quite beliving that he had him back, soul and all.

"Dude, it's really hard for me to sleep when I can feel you staring like that" Dean scowled at the smirk on his brother's face.

"Shut up, I wasn't staring"

"Right, whatever you say just keep your eyes on the road, Ok? Trying to sleep here"

"Yeah, yeah… as long as you're awake" (He ignored Sam's eye roll) "you can tell me about this case you found"

"Seems pretty cut and dry, towns got a way larger body count than usual, the bodies been ripped to shreds and witnesses have been quoted describing the killer as animalistic, sharp teeth, wild eye's the whole nine" Sam explained.

"So what then… vampire?" Dean asked. "Werewolf?"

"We'll have to check to coroner to be sure but I'm leaning towards vamp. Luna cycle's off, you know" Dean nodded pulling into the parking lot of the motel on the edge of town.

"Alright I'll grab the bags, you get us a room and we'll tackle the coroners first thing tomorrow" Sam nodded in agreement before making his way into the motel head hung trying to avoid the rain.

Once settled into the room the first thing Sam did was collapse on the bed quickly falling into a deep sleep, he'd been exhausted ever since he got back, but Dean guessed he was just making up for lost time. Feeling pretty tired himself Dean followed his brother's example.

Sam blinked sluggishly as he woke the next morning cursing the motel for not having thicker blinds. He groaned glancing over to his brother who was still out like light and smiled slightly at his worry free face, something Sam didn't get to see often. He stiffened suddenly when he heard a small cough head shooting towards the bathroom and climbed out of bed as silently as possible, gun in hand. Pausing for a second once he got to the door he kicked the door open and pulled the safety off the gun, setting off a chain of reactions.

Dean shot out of bed knife it hand looking incredibly dangerous for someone who'd just woken up.

Sam almost dropped the gun in surprise 'yelping' slightly at the sight before him.

A young boy of about seven or eight faced him, knife in hand in a position not dissimilar to his brothers albeit less intimidating, whilst a toddler with a mop of brown hair decided it was time to exercise his lungs.

_Gabriel laughed at the sight, it was every bit as entertaining as he had hoped._

**Author's Note**

So what did you think? Love it? hate it? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Gabriel's not that easy to kill, and he figured he'd make himself known to the Winchesters with a bang in true Gabriel fashion: they're not gonna know what hit them. Time Travel fic. Dean and Sam are thrown through time by Gabriel and come face to face with their younger selves.

**Chapter One**

"What the… how'd you… who are…" It was too early for this Sam promptly decided, resisting the urge to pout. He was staring at what he was pretty sure were the kid versions of himself and Dean, who was now standing at his side looking as confused as he was.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into our hotel room?" 'Mini Dean' asked, sounding a lot braver than any other eight year old would in this situation. Sam gave his Dean a sidelong look as if to say 'what now' and Dean returned one that clearly said 'the hell if I know'. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the suspicious kid.

"We're-"

"Hold on kid, this is our hotel room if you hadn't not-" Dean cut himself off when he gestured to the unfamiliar room.

"Sam, what the hell!" Sam shook his head, pulling on some jeans and Dean followed suit.

"I dunno Dean, I only woke up like ten seconds before you" Mini Dean's eyes widened slightly at the names and he repeated his earlier question but was ignored as the adults tried to hash out the situation. Sam's eyes zoned in on a newspaper that looked brand new and groaned when he saw the date - _18__th__ April 1999 - _and showed it to Dean.

"You know what, I'm seriously sick of being angels playthings" Dean growled. Sam nodded frown firmly in place.

"But the dates are still way off man, I mean look at me I'm barely out of diapers" Dean turned back resisting the urge to coo at little Sammy (I do not _coo!_)

"So what now?" Dean turned back towards his adult brother, "we call Cas?"

"It's worth a shot" Sam shrugged and Dean turned his gaze upwards.

"Cas! Get down here and explain what the hell's going on" Both Sam and Dean sighed slightly at the familiar sound of feathers when Castiel appeared whereas the kids jumped ten feet in the air, Mini Dean pulling Sammy close and out of reach.

"You wanna explain Cas?" Castiel gave Dean a confused look.

"I'm unsure how exactly you got here, both you and the younger versions of yourselves have been uprooted from your own times and brought here"

"So they're the real deal?" Sam questioned. Castiel nodded.

"Yes. I believe so, the question is tho-" Dean groaned as Castiel disappeared.

"Oh come on!"

"Looks like whoever brought us here wants us to figure it out on our own" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah as if we don't already have enough to deal with" grumbled Dean.

"What the hell was that?" Sam and Dean turned back to their younger selves, having almost forgotten about them.

"That… was an angel" Dean replied. Sammy gasped

"Really?" Sammy asked, eyes wide. Mini Dean seemed sceptical.

"Yeah right and I'm the Easter bunny and do you really think we buy that story about how you're us, from the future" Sammy nodded along with his brother, although he was blushing slightly, it was clear he had believed it.

"Alright kid" Mini dean scowled, but Dean ignored it. "If we weren't you, how would I know that your parents' names are John and Mary Winchester or that you sleep with a knife underneath your pillow or that your dads out 'hunting' right now" mini Dean started to look slightly more convinced whereas Sammy just looked confused.

"Look its true, I'm Sam and this is Dean… were you just about 25 years later" Sam explained softly.

"I'm soo tall" Sammy whispered quietly, forgetting about asking about his dad, but everyone heard. Both Deans scowled.

"Yeah, you're a freaking giant" Older Dean replied, directing it however at Sam.

"No way Sammy gets taller than me" mini Dean actually pouted, Sam smiled.

"Don't worry dude you've still got a good 12/13 years of height advantage yet" Dean reassured him, this seemed to cheer him up some, but he still seemed cautious of his and Sammy's older counterparts.

"So what next?" Dean questioned turning towards his brother.

"Well since we were brought back and they were brought forward, I'm guessing this room belongs to the... present us?" Sam felt weird saying it out loud before turning his attention back to the mini Dean and Sammy. "You weren't really in a hotel room alone last night were you?" He asked not remembering being left alone so young. Sammy shook his head.

"We was wiv Pastor Jim" He spoke quietly and mini Dean reluctantly added.

"We went to sleep last night at Pastor Jim's and woke up in the middle of this motel room" Sam nodded not really sure what to do next, looking to his brother.

"Well the impala's not outside so what, do we do just wait for them to get back?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Not much else we can do really"

"Alright, so how old are you-we exactly" Dean asked turning back to the children.

"I'm eight and Sammy turns 4 next month" mini Dean answered arm still protectively around Sammy who still seemed to be mesmerised by how tall he was going to get. "Alright, you guys hungry?" Both of them nodded, Dean slightly more enthusiastically than Sammy. "Ok-" Whatever Dean was about to say was cut short by the sound of keys turning in the lock and they were soon met with a teenage Sam and twenty-year-old Dean who promptly pulled guns on them. There're eye's widened at the sight of mini Dean and Sammy but they kept their guns trained on the eldest Winchesters who groaned at the prospect of having to go through it all again.

"Who-"

"We're you from the future, this is you from the past, we've all basically been screwed over and I really don't feel like explaining it all again so do you mind putting the guns down" The eldest Dean shot out, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Not possible" Sam shot back although he didn't seem entirely sure when his eyes slid back to the youngest Winchesters.

"Yeah? Got a better explanation Sammy?" The Eldest Winchester shot back, remembering how much the nickname annoyed him at that age.

"Its Sam, and yeah actually"

"You got a silver knife on you? Holy water? Test us out" Sam told them. Dean put away his gun, bringing out a knife and flask from his bag and Sam kept his own trained on the two adults whilst Dean went up to test them both, when convinced they were human they both relaxed their weapons and the room fell silent.

"So… you're really us" middle Sam eventually asked.

"Yup, just a little older" Dean replied, middle Sam grinned and turned to his brother.

"Dude, I told you I was gonna be taller that you one day!"

**Authors Note**

There you have it the first chapter, the names are already a pain to write, and I've got a feeling that its going to get confusing - if it isn't already. Suggestions?

And I know, no Gabriel in this chapter :( but its coming don't worry ;)

Review Please :D

Alia x


End file.
